Am I Blue? (song)
"Am I Blue?" is a song written by Harry Akst and Grant Clarke in 1929, and was a big hit that year for Ethel Waters in the movie On with the Show. It has become a standard and has been covered by numerous artists. Eddie Cochran version Eddie Cochran recorded his version of "Am I Blue" sometime between May and August 1957. It was released on the B-side of Liberty Records single 55087. The A-side was "Drive In Show" which rose to number 82 on the Billboard charts. Personnel used in the recording session: * Eddie Cochran - guitars, ukelele, vocals * Perry Botkin - rhythm guitar * Connie "Guybo" Smith - double bass * The Johnny Mann Chorus - backing vocals Cher version Cher recorded and released "Am I Blue" in 1973. It was released on single and the album Bittersweet White Light. Chart performance Cher version Other versions * A recording of the song in a medley with "Blue Room" was made on July 14, 1942 by Eddy Duchin and released by Columbia Records as catalog number 36746, with the flip side a medley of "Sometimes I'm Happy" and "Pretty Baby.Columbia Records in the 36500 to 36999 series" * In 1944, the song was performed by Hoagy Carmichael and Lauren Bacall in the Howard Hawks directed film To Have and Have Not. * The tune is played in a scene in the Warner Bros. cartoon Booby Hatched, when a duck is sitting on her eggs, her teeth chattering from the cold. * In 1954, Dinah Washington recorded the song for the album After Hours with Miss "D." * In 1957, early teen idol Ricky Nelson included the song on his debut album Ricky. * Eddie Cochran, an early performer of rock and roll music, also recorded the song in 1957. * Brenda Lee recorded her version for the album Reflections In Blue (1967). * In 1972, Bette Midler recorded the song for her album The Divine Miss M (1972). * In 1973, Cher released the song as the first and only single from her album of standards, Bittersweet White Light. It missed the Billboard Hot 100 chart, peaking at 111 in Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles. * "Am I Blue?" was performed by the character of Batman (sung by Kevin Conroy, Batman's voice actor) in the episode of the animated series Justice League Unlimited, "This Little Piggy." * In 1969, Judy Garland and Johnnie Ray performed an (unreleased) duet cover of the song. * Barbra Streisand recorded a version of "Am I Blue" (with a comedic ending) for her 1975 film Funny Lady. *Diane Lane sang it in the 1984 film The Cotton Club; it was not released on the soundtrack of the movie. * Linda Ronstadt recorded the song for her album For Sentimental Reasons (1986). * Charlie Rich recorded the song in 1991 for his 1992 release Pictures and Paintings. * Jeri Southern covered the song on her 2009 album Romance in the Dark. * Billie Holiday's version of the song appeared in the 2009 movie Public Enemies. External links * List of "Am I Blue" versions on Second Hand Songs. References Category:Songs